I will win
by James9152
Summary: What happens when a Eighteen year old father from District 7 goes into the arena? Read here and find out.
1. The Bloodbath

BOOM! A cannon sounds and we're all off towards the Cornucopia. "JYNX!" A girl shouts. I look over to see my District partner, Sadie. We're both from District Seven. She is running towards what looks like a bow and some arrows. She didn't really train with anythng during training but somehow managed to get a ten when we saw our scores. I guess she done something that had to do with a bow. I got a six which makes me sad. For my privet session I threw a few knives into a dummy's head and then threw a spear into into it's chest.  
Looks like Sadie has some competition for that bow. I see the District Ten boy, Osiris, running for it. He got a five. Thats when I notice something about Sadie. Her teeth. They're...fangs. WHAT!? She has fangs? Then I see her in action. She bites the throat of the first tribute she can get her hands on. He starts to bleed instantly and then just drops. She grabs the bow and two sheathes of arrows, aiming at Osiris. An arrow flies towards his chest but he just moves out of the way like its nothing. I reach a vest filled with throwing knives and take it. I grab two long, curved bladed knives and run towards Osiris and Sadie. Osiris has grabbed a sword and shield and is running at Sadie. I reach Sadie just before Osiris and push her out of the way before he swings his sword at her. I deflect the blow with a knife but he hits me in the stomach with the shield.  
I fly backward, keeping a firm grip on the knives. Oh God. I'm screwed. Sadie loads her bow and fires at Osiris, getting his attention. Theres fighting all around us. The District Two girl is swinging a hammer at the District Three boy but missing alot. Osris goes after Sadie again, giving me enough time to throw a knife into his leg. "ARGH! I'LL KILL YOU!" He shouts before his face makes contact with the ground. I retrieve my knife quickly and grab a backpack. "Come on let's get out of here!" I say to Sadie. We run away from the Cornucopia and into the arena. Which is a island. When run into the jungle, not knowing what we're up against.

After about thirty minutes, four cannons go off. For the amount of time everyone was fighting I thought there would be more. "So where do you think Osiris is?" Sadie asks. "By now, far off in the jungle hopefully. Or hopefully one of those cannons. I mean he couldn't of gotten far with that injured leg of his." I say. "Yeah. Nice shot." She says. I just smile. Sadie goes through the backpack she got. She finds gloves, nightvission goggles, rope, and a sleeping bag. No food. I find the same thing in mine. An axe finds it mark into a tree next to my head. I look over to see the Careers, all standing there, staring at us like we're some meal. Then I remeber why the boy from one is even here. He murdered his entire family and then ate them. Sadly, he's the one who threw the axe. He could've kill me if he wanted to. "Good job Mavis, you got their attention." The girl from One says. Mavis is his name. Mavis just smiles, showing off his blood stained teeth. The girl from One looks at me. "You're cute." She says. Well, I always did have alot of girls asking me out back home. But I was already love. In fact, I had a son. Her name was Astrid. My son's name is Blitzen. Yes like the reindeer. He was born when I was Seventeen and Astrid was Sixteen. Now I'm Eighteen and she's Seventeen. Back to whats happening in the present. I stare at the girl who said I was cute and smirk. "Thanks but, I already have a lover." I say. "Well thats to bad. You know, you could leave this bitch and join the Careers. I'm Minerva, this is Skylar, and this is Uriah." Skylar is the girl from Two and Uriah is the boy. Okay then. Minerva is a real bitch. "Don't do it Jynx." Sadie says. "Don't plan on it." I say standing up, drawing both my knives. Uriah is holding a spear. Skylar has a hammer. Minerva has a metallic whip. "Honey, put the bow down. How you got that ten, no one knows." Skylar says. That does it. I chuck a knife a knife at Skylar. It hits her right in the forehead. Her cannon goes off and I'm left with the one knife. And the dozens I have in my vest. I can hear Astrid's voice, echoing in my head. "Try to win. For me. For Blitzen." She had said before I left. I had to get my knife before the hovercraft picked Skylar up. Sadie is already on her feet, firing arrows at each Career, which startles them, giving me time to push Mavis out of the way and retrieve my knife. When I turn around, Uriah's fist makes contact with my jaw. I hit the ground, hard. This is the end, I think. I'll never see Astrid or my baby boy again. I remeber the first time I held Blitzen. He was still crying and I was smiling. Thats when I notice the silence. 


	2. That dream

Uriah stands over me, an arrow sticking out of his back. Sadie is in a tree. Mavis and Minerva are looking at him, shocked. A cannon goes off before he hits the ground. Mavis makes the first move and throws an axe at Sadie but she does a front flip out of the tree and land on her feet on the ground, turning around quickly and tripping both Mavis and Minerva. We run away from our little camp, trying to make a escape from the last two Careers. It is amazing how many Careers we can kill if we work together. Eighteen tributes left. Meaning I'm closer to seeing my little boy again. We run for about three minutes until we come to the edge of a cliff. "Dammit!" Sadie says loudly. "Shut up! If they hear you, we're dead. And I want to see my son again!" I snap. "You...you have a son?" She asks. I nod. "His name is Blitzen. Did you not pay attention to my interview? I spent all three minutes talking to Ceaser about him and Astrid." I say. "Sorry I was too busy thinking about what the arena was going to be. I kind of wanted a giant cake. But an island works to." She says. Well then. My jaw hurts from where Uriah punched me. "Whats with the dark circles under your eyes?" Sadie asks. "Ever since Blitzen was born, I've had trouble sleeping. He wakes me up every night." I say. She remains silent after that.

A few hours later, the sun goes down and we see the faces of the six dead people. We only know Uriah and Skylar. "So I guess that means Osiris made it." I say. "Yep." Sadie says. "Correct you are little ones!" We hear a male voice say. We turn our heads to see none other than Osiris, Mavis, and Minerva. "How do you like my new alliance?" Minerva asks sarcasticly. "Could've done better." I say and throw a knife into Osiris' already wounded leg. I draw both my knives and run at them. Mavis is the one who steps up and fights me. He swings an axe at my head but I duck and tackle him. There is no way in hell am I letting this pyscho kill me. Then something hits me. Literally. There is a crack of a whip and then a shooting pain in my left leg. Minerva hit me with that whip of hers. I smack Mavis upside the head and run at Minerva, who is shocked by my quick recovery. I lunge at her, swinging the knife at her throat and being sucessful. Minerva is dead. Mavius is obviously pissed because he starts screaming something about his parents and throws an axe at me. I duck and see an arrow fly towards Mavis. Sadie has decided to take action. I throw a knife at Osiris but he raises his shield and blocks it. Sadie and Mavis are doing hand-to-hand which gives Sadie a chance to use her teeth. Osiris seems to be lost in some day dream even though I'm running at him. I jump up, kick off his shield, and throw a knife into his shoulder. The only way I could get a clear shout would've been to be above him so kicking off the shield was a smart idea. That is until he decided to hit me in mid-air. I land on my back, holding my stomach and coughing. A snap of a wire gets our attention. Then I notice Mavis holding Sadie's bow. The bow-string, cut in half. Sadie takes this as an oppurtunity to strike. She lunges at him, a knife in hand. She stabs his shoulder and then bites his throat. He starts bleeding and squirming around. A cannon goes off. Mavis cannot be saved. Osiris is next. But then a shield slams against my head.

I wake up in a forest. It seems familar. Then I realize it. I'm in the forest around District Seven. I used to take Blitzen and Astrid here on my days off from work. "JYNX!" I hear a female voice scream. Astrid. "ASTRID!? ASTRID WHERE ARE YOU!?" I shout, standing up. Then a flashback happens. Astrid, Blitzen, and I are sitting beside a lake, smiling and laughing. "Walk to Daddy Blitzen." I say softly, smiling. Blitzen stands up trying to walk over to me but falls on his butt. He starts pouting. "Aww don't be sad." Astrid says. I just look at Blitzen and smile. "Don't cry buddy, it was a good effort." I say, kissing his forehead. Then I wake up. I see Osiris standing over me, sword raised above his head, getting ready to kill me. "Bye bye." He says. I prepare to die when Sadie jumps on Osiris' back and takes them both over the edge of the cliff. "SADIE! I shout.

A/N

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! IT'S FOUR IN THE MORNING! 


	3. One step closer

Sadie has take Osiris off a cliff with her. "Sadie!" I shout and run towards the edge. When I look down at the water, I can hear them screaming but I can't seen anything. BOOM! A cannon goes off. Who's it is, I have no idea. But there are going to be very few tributes left by morning. After a few minutes, Sadie runs up to me from behind. "SADIE!" I say. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" I shout. She just smiles. Then we recieves our first parachute. Actually, parachutes. Both of us get four of them. I recieve food, water, medicine, and TONS OF THROWING KNIVES! Sadie gets the same thing except with a bow and some special arrows. If it ever comes down to me and her in the final two, there is going to be no hesitation to send a knife straight into her temple. Then I notice the buttons on the side of the arrows. One is red, one is blue, and one is black. A few years back, a tribute named Cashmere got a weapon like this. The blue button sent out a jolt of electricity. The red one set things on fire. And the black one blew stuff up. She was a Career tribute so of course she won. BOOM! Another cannon goes off. At this rate the final ten will be here in a matter of hours. When morning arrives, we run into both tributes from District Four and end up fighting. The female is skilled with a axe and the male with shurikens. Sadie takes out the female quickly with a electric arrow. As soon as it pierced the skin you could hear a hissing sound and then you went limp. The boy was harder to kill. I threw a knife at him but he ducked and threw a shuriken back in return. A arrow flies past my head and sinks into the tree next to the boy. There is a weird noise and then BOOM! The tree explodes. Me and Sadie hit the ground and stay down till we know it's clear. The boy wasn't so lucky. A branch was sticking out of his throat. Yeah. We're deffiantly going to enter the final ten before the day is over with. I guess with the Careers gone everyone is going to come out of hiding and fight. "I think we should hunt." Sadie says."For what? You really think we're going to find a deer here?" I say.

A few hours latter, we have a bag full of some bird like animals. Okay then. We also ran into the District Tweleve girl along the way. She got a knife to the throat. So now there are only twelve tributes left. This should be interesting. "Jynx." I hear a voice say. I turn around to find the District Nine girl, Victoria, standing there, holding a spear and weighted net. "Oh God." I say, drawing both my knives. Sadie drops the game bag and loads her bow, pushing the button that sets everything on fire. "You're going to die. Here and now." Victoria says. We hated each other with a passion. During training we had got in an argument and it ended up with me being pulled away by peacekeepers and her being unconsious on the floor. She throws the net at me but I jump back and throw a knife at her. Sadie sends a arrow towards her but she KICKS it away. As for the knife, it found its place in her right shoulder. The arrow hits the ground and the next thing I know, we're surrounded in flames. "IF I GO DOWN I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!" Victoria shouts at me. "No way in hell, bitch." I throw a knife directly into her abdomen. A cannon goes off and the flames clear. Eleven left. I am just going to take Sadie out here. I gather some berries, which I recognize as Nightlock and hand them to Sadie. "Eat these. I'm not hungry." I say. She fell for it. She bites down on the berry and realizes what I've done a second to late. She falls to the ground. Dead. 


	4. The Finale

They had the feast and two tributes were killed. Now there are weird skeleton mutts in the arena and I'm running out of knives. I make it back to my little camp at the cliff just as the first skeleton rises from the ground. The skeletons are using weapons apparently because this skeleton, is holding a bow. Boom! A cannon sounds. Seven left. The skeleton sends an arrow flying towards my throat but I duck and throw a knife at it. The skeleton is much quicker than I thought. It moves out of the way and sends another arrow at me. I move out of the way and run at it. There is no way this thing could fight me up close. If it goes in for a punch it'd probably fall apart. I was wrong. The skeleton punches me as soon as I'm infront of it. I cut its hand off and then punch it. That seems to have no effect on it because it just stands there. I'm screwed, I think. My best option is to run or jump off the cliff, into the water. Thats it, jump into the water. I run to the edge of the cliff and dive into the water. I think of Astrid watching me. How I use to dive into the lake back home when Astrid, Blitzen, and I would have a picnic. When I hit the water, a arrow flies past me. I swim away from the cliff as fast as I can but that doesn't help. I'm not a very fast swimmer. I end up sitting in a cave trying to catch my breath. I think I got away from the skeleton but who knows whats in this cave? Tributes, mutts, anything could be in here. Seven tributes are left. Just seven. Then another cannon goes off. Six. The water starts to rise around the island. This can't be good. I have to get out of this cave before it floods or I'm dead. I get out of the cave and make my way to the Cornucopia. It starts to rain but thats all so far. I wonder if any other tributes are heading for the Cornucopia. I hope not. They could kill me easily. I think about all of the tributes who are left. The boy and girl from Six are my biggest challenge I think. They both use a sword. In training, the girl broke the boy from Four's arm and then stabbed him in the leg with a arrow. When I do reach the Cornucopia, sure enough, both tributes from Six are there but they're fighting. The girl swings a sword at the boy but he blocks it and knees her in the stomach. I'm just going to take them both out right now. I throw both my knives at them and hit them both in the temple. Instant kill and now there are four tributes left.

The remaining tributes show up soon enough. I'm inside the Cornucopia hiding when the male from Eight makes his appearance. I decide not to pick a fight with him because he has two swords in hand, a spear strapped to his back, and vest full of knives. Three more tributes, three more deaths. Then the Victor is crowned. I am going to be that Victor. The other two tributes show up, already fighting. I think they're both from Nine but one has an axe and the other has a mace. The water is now up to my knees so this needs to be finished fast. I move as quietly as I can to the mouth of the Cornucopia. All three of the tributes are fighting so maybe they'll kill eachother and I wont be responsible for their deaths. Of course one of them had to spot me, so I ran out of the Cornucopia throwing knives at them. I hit the boy from Nine in the back of the head. His cannon goes off. Theres a streak of silver and them a spear is stick out of the ground beside me. Dear God, this guy was a terrible shot. I go underwater and swim towards him. It'd be faster. When I reach him, I stab his leg and then the small of his back. He dies. The female from Nine is the hardest to kill. She swings her axe at me but I duck and slice her leg. She lets out a cry of pain when the first bolt of lightning strikes the Cornucopia and sparks erupt from it. She swings the axe again and it finds it's mark in my side. "ARGH! YOU BITCH!" I say. She just smirks and pulls it out. She swings the axe again but I back up and it cuts my shirt. Well my shirt is now useless so I get AS FAR AWAY from her as I can and take it off. Not that it was any use in the first place but still. By the time I get my shirt off, the girl is standing infront of me. I duck when she swings the axe at my head and then punch her in the stomach. My knives are gone. The vest I had is still at camp. What would Sadie do? Thats when it hits me. I punch the girl again then bite her shoulder. Some of her blood gets in my mouth and...I like it. She knees my stomach but I ignore the pain and go for the throat this time. My teeth sink into her throat and she starts flailing around. She falls backwards and goes under the water but I don't let go until she stops moving and her cannon sounds. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE VICTOR OF THE SIXTY-EIGHTH HUNGER GAMES!" Claudius Templesmith's voice says. With that said, a hovercraft comes into the arena and picks me up. THE END A/N: ERRMEHGAWD! THATS IT FOLKS! But I'm thinking about starting one where we actually get to meet Blitzen and Astrid! So uh, yeah. ~James 


End file.
